The present invention relates to an improved remote trailer hitch alignment mechanism that features an adjustable mirror pivotal throughout a 360° plane, while being further adjusted within countless angled positions to said plane.
Boat, camper and recreational vehicle trailers and the like are commonly transported by hitching the trailers to towing vehicles by means of a ball and socket type hitch assembly, in which a hitch ball is mounted on the rear frame portion of the towing vehicle, and the trailer is provided with a hitch socket which is adapted to securely receive the hitch ball. A common problem inherent in the ball and socket hitching operation is difficulty in obtaining the necessary alignment of the hitch ball with the hitch socket to effect coupling, since the hitch ball is typically out of view of the driver of the towing vehicle as the vehicle is backed toward the trailer. Consequently, the driver typically experiences substantial difficulty in maneuvering the vehicle to effect proper alignment of the hitch ball with the hitch, since it is virtually impossible to manually maneuver the mounted trailer into a position over the hitch ball.
One technique that is frequently used to effect proper alignment of the hitch ball with the hitch involves positioning an observer at the rear of the towing vehicle to indicate to the driver the proper maneuvering of the towing vehicle needed for the alignment. However, an observer is not always available to assist in the hitching operation. Consequently, various mirror devices have been designed for indicating to the driver of a towing vehicle whether the hitch ball of the vehicle is located in proper alignment with the trailer hitch for successful hitching. However, most of these mirrors are designed to be fixedly mounted on the frame of the trailer and are incapable of convenient removal and adjustment for use with other trailers of various sizes and designs.
There are a number of prior art mechanisms offering some assistance to the towing operator, where certain of such prior art is found in the following U.S. patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,851, to Kelly et al., teaches a trailer back-up mirror which can be-removably attached to the frame of a boat, camper, recreational vehicle or other trailer for facilitating alignment of the hitch ball on a towing vehicle with the trailer hitch as the vehicle is backed toward the trailer, in order to couple the trailer hitch to the hitch ball. In a preferred embodiment the trailer back-up mirror is characterized by a support shaft which is magnetically and removably attached to the trailer frame. An adjusting shaft is adjustably extendible from the support shaft and a flexible gooseneck shaft extension projects from the extending end of the adjusting shaft. A rectangular mirror mount plate terminates the shaft extension and a flat mirror and convex mirror are mounted on the mirror mount plate. In use, the gooseneck shaft extension is initially adjusted to position the mirror mount plate such that the trailer hitch and hitch ball appear in the convex mirror, and the trailer hitch appears in the flat mirror.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,999, to Davis, Jr. discloses a trailer hitch alignment system for providing a driver of a vehicle the ability to visually align the hitch of the vehicle with the tongue of a trailer. The trailer hitch alignment system includes a hitch including a base portion and a joint member extending from the base portion. The hitch assembly further includes a set rod extending upwardly from the base portion. The set rod is positioned proximate the joint member. A mirror assembly is removably couplable to the set rod. The mirror assembly includes a mirror pivotally coupled to a mirror connection frame. The mirror is pivotal about a generally horizontal axis.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,608, to Osgood, relates to a viewing mirror device to assist a vehicle driver when connecting the vehicle to a trailer. The mirror device comprises a viewing mirror, an attachment tube or channel for attaching the device to the vehicle hitch, and a mast that connects the viewing mirror to the attachment tube or channel. The position of the viewing mirror can be adjusted so that the vehicle driver can see both the vehicle hitch connection point and the trailer tongue connection point in the mirror.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,847, to Thornton, is directed to a trailer hitch mechanism that includes an elongate post removably supported on a towed vehicle and extending upwardly therefrom; a traveler removably fitted to the post and movably positionable along a length thereof throughout a range of fixed, adjusted positions and including opposing arm members surrounding and gripping the post when in a relaxed state to thereby hold the traveler fixed to the post at the adjusted positions, and the arm members being structured to be urged outwardly from the relaxed state to release the grip, thereby permitting sliding movement of the traveler along the post; and a mirror device pivotally fitted to the traveler member and being angularly adjustable for positioning the mirror in a manner which presents a reflected image of a hitch component on the towed vehicle viewable by the operator in the rear view mirror of a towing vehicle, to thereby allow the operator to maneuver the towing vehicle so that a hitch component on the towing vehicle moves toward and into alignment with the hitch component on the towed vehicle, facilitating attachment thereof.
e.) No. 5,309,289, to Johnson, teaches an optical target system for facilitating a vehicle operator's effecting alignment of the respective hitch assembly components of a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle. The system includes first and second targets that are removably positionable in referencing relationship to respective ones of the hitch assembly components and a viewing mirror that is removably positionable on the towed vehicle to provide the vehicle operator positioned in the towing vehicle with a reflected view of the two targets. Each of the two targets includes a longitudinal guidance element that is disposed in alignment with the longitudinal axis of its respective vehicle and a transverse guidance element that is transversely oriented to the respective longitudinal guidance element and located above the hitch assembly component to provide a visual reference to a vertical axis extending through those components.
Though the prior art is replete with a number of patents and commercial devices for use by the operator of a towing vehicle to facilitate the alignment of the towed trailer to the towing vehicle, none offer the ease nor accuracy one needs and desires in making the alignment. The manner by which the present invention achieves the goals hereof will become more apparent in the description which follows, especially when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.